Kaos
Kaos is the main antagonist of the Skylanders video game franchise, although his role is often downgraded to the secondary antagonist by other, stronger villains, such as his mother, the Golden Queen, and The Darkness. He is the main archenemy of the Skylanders. History Before he became evil, some say that Kaos was born a prince. But after years of suffering insults about his ugly looks and bad smells, he kicked his father in the widdershins, gave up his royal name and headed out into the wilderness along with his faithful and equally ugly butler, Glumshanks. Role in the Games ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' After once again being banished to the Outlands by veteran Portal Master Eon, Kaos returned to Skylands in another attempt to destroy the Core of Light. He summoned his evil forces, who almost immediately began losing the battle against the Skylanders. However, Kaos had a secret weapon and unleashed a creature called the Hydra that succeeded in destroying the Core of Light, banishing the Skylanders and causing Master Eon to become a spirit. With the Core of Light gone, Kaos immediately began his rule over Skylands, but soon caught the attention of the returning Skylanders and the new Portal Master. Attempts to stop them using the Core's Eternal Sources failed, and Kaos retreated back to the Outlands when the Skylanders successfully repaired the Core of Light. Knowing that Kaos still had the very weapon that destroyed the Core, the Skylanders and the new Portal Master transported themselves to Kaos's lair, where they underwent a long battle against Kaos, his dark replicas of the Skylanders and the infamous Hydra itself. After a long fight, the Hydra is driven away, and Kaos is captured by the Skylanders and imprisoned briefly at the Ruins. There, Hugo banished Kaos to Earth where the evil Portal Master was turned into a toy and soon tormented by a dog. ''Skylanders: Giants'' After being banished to Earth, Kaos became unfrozen due to his status as a Portal Master. After being contacted by his butler, Glumshanks, he used a Portal of Power used in a toy store display to return to Skylands, but not before taunting the Skylanders, still trapped in their toy forms. Upon his arrival, he landed in a very ancient part of the world and discovered the remnants of a civilization that ruled Skylands over 10,000 years ago; a race of magical and technological beings called the Arkeyans. Kaos unintentionally reactivated one of their robots, the Arkeyan Conquertron, and quickly learned that if he could acquire something known as the "Iron Fist of Arkus", he coud not only reactivate the entire army of Arkeyan robots but also command them. With that kind of power, Kaos would pretty much be unstoppable and it was up to the new Portal Master, the Skylanders, and the Giants to stop Kaos and the Arkeyans. After being defeated once again by the Skylanders, Kaos and Glumshanks retreated back to their castle, only to be confronted by his mother. ''Skylanders: Swap Force'' Kaos concocted a plan to evilize one of the Ancient Elementals in the Cloudbreak Islands so that when the Elementals performed their ritual in replenishing the magic of Skylands, they will instead spread darkness. The evil Portal Master uses Evilizer devices to turn innocent creatures into darker versions of their former selves. Helping him on his plan is his mom, who is revealed to be a dark Portal Master like her son. ''Skylanders: Trap Team'' Using his newly constructed Frequency Madulator, Kaos freed the villains, mainly the Doom Raiders, from Cloudcracker Prison at the hopes of them helping the evil Portal Master fulfill his latest plan in ruling Skylands. However the strong elite of villains had other motives and cast aside Kaos in favor of following their leader, the Golden Queen. The Golden Queen allowed Kaos and Glumshanks to stay, only to come up with a plan of her own, stating it was "solid gold". As dissent grows in the ranks, Kaos, seeking to take back control, commences "Operation Sabotage". He intervened at Phoenix Psanctuary to sabotage Chef Pepper Jack's plan on stealing the Phoenix Chicken, but backfired, his smoke rocket allowing Chef Pepper Jack to get away with an egg from the Phoenix Chicken. When attempts of winning over the Doom Raiders failed, Kaos lashed at the Golden Queen for her ultimate goal of having all of the gold in Skylands over being its ruler. The evil Portal Master foolishly challenged the Queen to an "Evil-Off" with the winner taking all and the control of the Doom Raiders and Skylands. Unfortunately, it ended rather quickly and poorly for Kaos as the Golden Queen simply turned him to a gold statue. Having lost Glumshanks and his hideout to the Doom Raiders, Kaos was forced to make a truce with the Skylanders for help in defeating the strong villains who betrayed him. After acquiring an Information Squid from Mags' home village in Rainfish Riviera, the heroes wanted to know why the Doom Raiders were obtaining Traptanium. Eventually, the Information Squid turned out to be Kaos who soon turned to an unlikely alliance with the heroes, but it won't last long until the Golden Queen is captured. With Kaos being the only lead to where the Doom Raiders were, he lent his assistance by telling the heroes the whereabouts of Dreamcatcher and later accompanied the Skylanders to the Wilikin Workshop where he created the Wilikin. Much to his shock, Kaos found his workshop under the control of Dr. Krankcase and helped the Skylanders infilitrate the factory. He became captured by the mad doctor, who was ordered by the Golden Queen to retrieve Kaos in order to travel through time for their plans. During the Skylanders' battle with Dr. Krankcase, Kaos was taken away by Wolfgang to Time Town, where the werewolf began using Kaos' powers to mess with time. The Skylanders managed to rescue Kaos, but Wolfgang escaped into the future. After the Skylanders defeated the Golden Queen, Kaos and Glumshanks took control of The Ultimate Weapon. Glumshanks warned him that too much Stinkocity was very dangerous, to which the dark Portal Master ignored, saying that Traptanium is the "ultimate power source", having a much different effect on a Dark Portal Master. Kaos powered himself with the combined Stinkocity and Traptanium, turning into a new form called Ultra Traptanium Kaos. With this power, he was able to see the new Portal Master through the fourth wall and planned to not only conquer Skylands, but also pull the new Portal Master from their world and trap them in Traptanium. The Skylanders infiltrated the Ultimate Weapon to face Kaos, who underwent a fearsome transformation to battle the heroes. After a long battle, it ended in Kaos's defeat and capture. During the credits, Kaos complained about how the player had an entire army (the developers) helping them when all he really had was Glumshanks. ''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' Despite being captured during the previous game, Kaos was far from reformed; in fact, he was merely biding his time until he could gain all of his Traptanium-depleted powers back and take his revenge (a fact revealed in the Skylanders comic series). Once he reclaimed them, he led a preemptive strike against all of Skylands, imprisoning any potential threats to his rule and somehow severing the link between any portals and Skylands. His crowning achievement, however, was the assembly of the Sky Eater/Ultimate Doomstation of Ultimate Doomstruction-a massive station that literally ate the sky and was powered by The Darkness. Glumshanks had doubts concerning the Darkness, but Kaos (ever overconfident in his abilities as always) believed that the substance was harmless, even after it gained sentience. ''Skylanders: Imaginators'' In this game, Kaos has an evil army of Imaginators known as Doomlanders, of which he creates one and sends it to the Skylanders Academy's library. That Doomlander escapes with the Ancients' book about Mind Magic and gives it to Kaos, who uses the Mind Magic to make his Doomlander stronger. His Doomlander is then defeated, but Kaos gets away with the book. Curious about his Doomlander's defeats, Kaos acquires the Helm of Ultimate Wisdom to learn about the Ancient's secrets of creation. Once he tries it on, he meets the last of the Ancients, the most smartest and powerful brain in the universe. He helps Kaos create the ultimate Doomlander, which is a giant guacamole monster, but even that was defeated by the Skylanders. When Kaos discovered his monster's defeat, Brain contacts Kaos through his bird's body, who tells him that he's trapped in a jar at the Golden Arcade. After the Skylander mistakenly frees him, he goes to Kaos' lair. As Kaos frees him, he brainwashes the Mabu into serving Kaos as their ruler. The Skylanders, who are immune to mind magic, fools Kaos into believing that they're surrendering by giving him a giant cake. Brain tells Kaos that it's a trick, but Kaos ignores him. Once Kaos observes the cake, the Skylanders appear from it. However, Kaos reveals to them a clone army of himself, which he unleashes upon the Skylanders. Later on, the Skylanders confront Kaos in his lair, where he has Brain to turn him into Super Kaos. However, during the fight, Kaos mentions Brain's lack of thumbs, which causes Brain to turn on him. After the battle, Kaos gets shrunk down by Brain and imprisoned in a glass jar along with Glumshanks. Personality Kaos is shown to be rude, haughty, and pretentious to his minions a lot, especially Glumshanks. He is sometimes afraid of a villain more powerful than him, such as his mother, the Doom Raiders, and the Darkness, though Kaos wasn't always like this. When he was little, Kaos created the Wilikins as his friends. But as soon as Kaos discovered that he was a Portal Master, he decided to leave the Wilikins and his royal name. Sometimes, he even works with the Skylanders, in order to accomplish his goals. In the expansion pack, Mirror of Mystery, ''he has an dimensional counterpart who is much nicer than him. Appearance Kaos is very short, slender, and bald. He has tan skin and red eyes. He wears a block robe, lots of black eye makeup, and has the blue symbol representing The Darkness on his head. ''Powers and Abilities In Skylanders Spyro's Adventure, Kaos shows the ability to project a bigger, hooded, more realistic looking, less smelly version of his head with a deeper voice. He also used the Eternal Elemental Sources to generate different elemental attacks, such as fireballs, lasers and his later recurring Doom Sharks. During his final battle against the Skylanders in that game, he sits on a hovering throne that he uses to dive bomb the Skylanders. In Skylanders Giants, Kaos enters the Iron Fist of Arkus and transforms into a giant Arkeyan robot with enhanced strength, capable of shooting lasers from his eyes, and summoning Arkeyan robots. In Skylanders Swap Force, Kaos shows some piloting skills, being able to pilot a jet engine reassembling his Doom Jet from Skylanders Superchargers. Later, after having a large pile of Petrified Evil fall on top of him, he mutates into a giant, purple rock-like creature reassembling a small child. In this form, he can stomp on the ground and create shockwaves, bite down and create shockwaves in his mouth, generate enemies from inside his head and shoot purple rays from his hands. In Skylanders Trap Team, Kaos is mutated again by traptanium, this time getting purple skin and green eyes, being able to break the forth wall and directly talk to the Portal Master. When fighting the Skylanders again, he powers up and transforms into a bigger, floating, crystalline form, being able to create shockwaves and summon elemental projectiles, he later grows bigger and gains two traptanium swords and the ability to summon Doom Sharks. He later grows even bigger, gains black feathery wings and the power to generate multiple traptanium swords that slice across the floor and create lasers. After being trapped, as a playable villain, Kaos can summon elemental symbols that spawn their respective attacks, summon Doom Sharks and transform into his giant floating head from Skylanders Spyro's Adventure, then while transformed, being able to shoot lasers from his eyes and sound waves from his mouth. It is revealed in Skylanders Superchargers that Kaos' dark powers were granted to him by The Darkness, as the symbol upon his head as a sign of his loyalty, granting him vast dark magical powers. If the symbol is removed from him, it is shown that he is powerless without it. During his battle with the Skylanders in the Sky Eater, Kaos uses the powers The Darkness granted him; growing in size, spawning spiky balls from the floor, clone himself, teleport, create a giant sphere of dark magic, and even create giant energy hands which are capable of creating enormous spiky balls, creating shockwaves with a single tap of a finger, and lifting heavy objects. The Darkness even created a giant dark sword for Kaos to use in the fight, which is capable of causing shockwaves with every swing. In Skylanders Imaginators, Kaos gains the power of Mind Magic, allowing him to bring his thoughts to life, and warp reality based on his imagination, however due to his low intelligence he cannot use Mind Magic to the fullest. Brain uses his Mind Magic to transform Kaos into a big, muscular guy with glowing hair reassembling Goku. Here, he can create shockwaves, forcefields, and summon his Doomlanders. Gallery Kaos.jpg 300px-Kaos.jpg Lord Kaos.jpg|Lord Kaos (Kaos) drinking his apple juice. Kaos Card.jpg|Kaos's own Trading Card (Part of an April Fools joke). Kaos, Cyclopses, Mesmeralda & Bubba Greebs.jpg|Kaos, Cyclopses, Mesmeralda, and Bubba Greebs. Super Evil Kaos.jpg|Super Evil Kaos. Kaos, Cyclopses & Greebles.jpg|Kaos, Cyclopses, and Greebles. Evolved Kaos.jpg|Evolved Kaos. Robokaos.png|Robo Kaos. Super_kaos.jpg|Super Kaos. Kaos' clones.png|Kaos' Clones Trivia *He was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz who also did the voice of Zim in Invader Zim and Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Despite this, his voice as his floating head projection and form as Ultra Traptanium Kaos sounds like Professor Cog from the Power Rangers Samurai: Clash of the Red Rangers RPM crossover and the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode "In the Driver's Seat". *Kaos' name is pronounced identically to the word chaos. *Kaos bears a resemblance to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit trilogies and Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat. *In The Machine of Doom, it is mentioned that Kaos has brothers who are his exact opposite (blessed with long, flowing locks, good looks and devastating charm), while in the games, Kaos is an only child. *His name is identical to the robot boss KAOS from Donkey Kong Country 3. *As the final boss of Skylanders Imaginators, he, with Brain's mind magic, mutates into "Super Kaos" and takes a similar appearance to Black Goku. *Kaos still owes Terrafin five dollars. *In Skylanders Trap Team, Kaos is the only trappable villain with an attack that can refill his timer. *One of Kaos' first attempts at taking over Skylands didn't involve force at all. He simply placed statues of himself all throuout Skylands and hoped people would assume that he was their ruler. It didn't work. *Despite Kaos openly resenting his mother, he still shows her love. *Kaos has a serious earwax condition. Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the past Category:Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:In love villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hegemony Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Cataclysm Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hungry Villains Category:Giant Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Summoners Category:The Heavy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mario Villains Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Crossover Villains